El Atentado —One Shot
by JoselynCastle
Summary: Tras el reciente ascenso de Roy Mustang a General y el estar a poco paso de su meta. Un hombre envidioso y celoso de la vida que tiene el ahora General, aún ingenuo de los talentos de Roy y su guardaespaldas decide hacer un atentado contra el hombre. ¿Que pasara?, ¿Lo lograra? [El Royai mostrado comúnmente en la serie FMA, con un toque especial de parte de YO :3]


Capítulo Único. (No se si esta muy largo o no)

Tiempo del desarrollo de la Historia: 4 años del preciado "Día Prometido" como comúnmente se ubica en muchas historias de FMA.

¿Cómo identificar el cambio de Narración?  
Fácil. Entre paréntesis saldar el nombre de quien narra Ejm:

(Winry Rockbell)

—Oh alquimia, si solo lograras hacer a Ed más alto ... —susurre.

(Narrador)

Roy miraba hacia Ed y a su lado a Windy, quien parecía estar susurrando algo. Parecía algo importante, bueno para ella.

Nota Importante: Ya se que lo han leido muchisimas veces pero es importante decirles que esta serie -lamentablemente- No me pertenece -igual no hubiera tenido cabeza para hacer algo asi.- esta le pertenece a Arakawa en creación y manga y a Bones en creación de pasar de Manga a Anime.

Otra Nota Importante -es la última- : Otros personajes, son creación esta niñita de 14 años xD.

Ahora. Sin mas llego la hora de leer esta Tercera creación de mi siempre RoyAi.

Ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-

El ahora General miraba con orgullo sus hombreras, que mostraban 3 brillantes estrella de color oro, sonriendo satisfecho en la parte de atrás de su auto. En la parte de alante, la ahora Teniente manejaba tranquilamente camino a la celebración que se haría en honor a el nombramiento de Mustang.

En un momento el auto se para, por culpa del semáforo que informa que es hora de detenerse y Hawkeye con su ahora nombramiento de Teniente no se podía dar el lujo de pasar como si nada apesar de como estaba el lugar ya que ese dia en especial estaba muy poco concurrido. Roy miró por el retrovisor a su ahora Teniente, tenía una mirada diferente y se notaba que en pocos términos ella no estaba allí.

—Teniente. —hablo Roy, ella movió ligeramente la cara.

—¿Señor?.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto.

—Nada, señor, ¿algún problema? —giro mas la cabeza, para tener un contacto visual más claro.

Roy miró sus ojos ámbar y sus fracciones faciales parecían como de costumbre, pero sus ojos no. Ella mostraba algo diferente, sus ojos mostraban algo diferente, eso le preocupo un poco.

—Bueno en realidad ...

Y entonces. Bum.

Todo pasó rápido en el exterior del auto pero por arte de ambos militares todo se sentía dolorosamente lento, el auto que chocaba por el lado de conductor, los vidrios que volaban por el lugar, el auto echaba humo. Roy mustang se encontraba pegado a la puerta derecha del auto, su cabeza chocó con fuerza en el vidrio. Por parte de Riza Hawkeye, ella terminó tendida entre la parte del conductor y el copiloto. Ambos inconscientes, y con varias partes del cuerpo sangrando.

(Roy Mustang)

Despertaba lentamente mientras mis ojos se asimilaba a la luz ... pero luego mi cuerpo se asimiló al dolor.

Lo primero, dolor de cabeza, era punzante y fuerte. Luego en el brazo -el derecho- estaba seguro de que ahora se encontraba con fracturas y para finalizar, sentía como si algo estuviera incrustado en el muslo de mi pierna -la derecha-. Ya con mi vista asimilandose, logre divisar a un hombre, vestido como el antiguo Kimbley, pero este era más alto, su cabello era corto y parecía tener más musculatura. Siento un peso en mi espalda y me quedo en seco, solo deseaba algo fuertemente y era que no fuera ella, lentamente movía mi cabeza a un lado y ver por el rabillo del ojo de quien se trataba, entonces tragué saliva fuertemente.

—No ... —susurre.

Pude ver su cabello rubio, el cual ya no se encontraba perfectamente arreglado y lo largo del mismo no se mantiene sostenido en forma de moño con su peineta.

Riza Hawkeye, también había sido atrapada.

No sabia que pasaba, solo recuerdo que mantenía una simple conversación con la Teniente y un auto nos inviste, aunque me dolía todo el cuerpo por el impacto de el auto fui capaz de después de todo aquello medio acercarme hacia la Teniente y comencé a mover su hombro, decía su rango repetitivamente, pero ella no respondía, me dio un fuerte punzada en el estómago. No quería perder a alguien valioso y mucho menos estando tan cerca de lo que se volvió en nuestra meta, de imprevisto alguien rompió uno de los vidrios del auto o lo poco que quedaba de ellos, al intentar buscar los guantes ya era tarde, el mundo se me vino abajo, tras el fuerte golpe que fue proporcionado a mi cabeza.

Y después de todo eso, me encontraba allí. Aun sin saber que pasaba en realidad, con mi guardaespaldas, asistente y subordinada apoyada en mi espalda y sin menor idea de su estado de salud. Para después ver esas típicas sonrisas sadicas y de autosuficiencia conjunto a una vos llenas de venganza y de felicidad por ir bien en su objetivo de el que ahora, toma toda su furia y la descargaba con quien se la creo.

—Añoraba verte así, tan confundido y sin escapatorias. Aunque será perfecto cuando estes sangrando y rogando piedad.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿matarme?, bien hazlo si te place. —sone sarcástico con una actitud distinta a la que él describió.

—Oh no, en realidad, antes de tu muerte. Tenemos a alguien más importante en el paquete ... Riza Hawkeye ¿no es así?

(Riza Hawkeye)

—... Riza Hawkeye ¿no es así?

Mis ojos se abrieron de imprevisto, muy bruscamente, todo tipo de dolor musculares se sintieron juntos, fuertes y dolorosos y todo porque alguien me había nombrado y ese no parecía ser el General, algo raro estaba pasando y no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, el lugar era oscuro, olía horriblemente, ese olor a muerte en multitud que tuve que sentir en alguna época en mi vida, el hierro oxidado y lo que había a poco centímetros y alrededor del lugar era ... ¿agua? No, era otra cosa. Poco a poco mi nariz se aproximaba a una idea de ello hasta sentirse interrumpida por una voz que reconocía.

—Esa mujer puede acabar contigo en menos de lo que te imagina —dijo el.

—Pero, si está atada no podrá hacer nada. Y además, ni siquiera se si sobrevivió al accidente. —hablo el otro individuo, con un tono de gracia sádica y repugnante.

—¡Bastardo!

—Oh Mustang, no me alagues de esa manera. Haces que me sonroje —respondió hipócrita el hombre—bueno, bueno. Espero que hayas podido probar a esa mujer igual como hiciste con muchas. —se escuchaban los pasos, los cuales se acercaban mas y mas.

¿Voy a dejar que lo maten estando a mis espaldas? Estoy atada, amordazada y seguramente para asegurar también estoy esposada. Pero, me pregunte lo mismo por segunda vez, con más cordura y realismo.

¿Voy a dejar que lo maten estando a mis espaldas?, ¿estando tan cerca de la cima?, ¿estando tan cerca del sueño? ¿sin siquiera intentar lo mínimo?

(Narrador)

El hombre, quien ahora se encontraba con una espada en la mano, caminaba tranquilamente hacia lo que parecía ser una presa fácil.

Eder sonrió más sádicamente, fue más fácil de lo que pensó, el accidente y el secuestro, ¿y que paso con el fiel perro de Mustang que tanto hablaban? Pensaba Eder. Pero tampoco quería que fuera difícil, solo quería matarlo, no tenía una idea concreta de ello pero solo lo haría y ya, si alguien sufría su muerte no sería el.

Bueno, si tenía una idea. Y era envidia de ese hombre que al pisar un bar era inundado de mujeres, siendo nombrado el Alquimista Flame, ser reconocido por muchos como un hombre honrado lleno fuerza y orgullo. Pero la envidia fue más fuerte al ver a la mujer de ojos ámbar con el ¿que hacía tan perfecto pétalo de rosa con ese maldito?

Pero después de un corto pensamiento llego a una sincera conclusión. ¿Qué mejor forma de morir que juntos? Más diversión según el, más llanto el cual a él no le tomara importancia y no podía ocultar lo único que se sentía ver su traje blanco manchado con sangre.

Se acercó más hacia él, hasta que le escucho hablar.

—Ella... no se merecería ese tipo de trato. —hablo el ahora atado, con la cabeza abajo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el asesino, quien se quedó esperando esa respuesta.

—No la trataría como a alguna de las mujeres con las cual tengo citas.

—¿Sigo sin entender?

—Diferente, a todas ellas. Diferente a cualquiera.

—Explicate Mustang

—Ella, no es como las demás. Para mi, ella es única entre el monto, es hermosa, ideal y mi reina, ¿ahora entiendes? Como sea que te llames. —le respondió haciendo énfasis en "cómo sea que te llames"

—Eder. Mi nombre es -

Ahora si, todo había pasado rápido.

Roy se encontraba desatado, la espada que movía Eder como a una benda ahora estaba incrustada en su pecho, Riza se encontraba de pie, con un arma apuntando.

¿Que había pasado? ¿No se suponía que ya les había llegado la hora?

Flash Back.

(Roy Mustang)

El hombre se acercaba lentamente, no sabía que hacer, el bastardo había hecho de todo. ¿enserio moriría tan pronto?

Desee mentalmente que por lo menos ella pudiera escapar, hasta que sentí un ligero tacto en mi mano. Era ella, estaba viva, eso me alivio. Pero, luego pensaria mas en ello primero tengo que salir de aquí.

Ella depositó en mi mano un pedazo de metal bien afilado, no había guantes para esto, ella me dio la opción obvia.

Así que comencé a entretener al atacante, de la manera más realista y natural posible.

—Ella... no se merecería ese tipo de trato. —hable, mientras comenzaba a hacer el círculo de transmutación aún atado, con la cabeza abajo.

(Riza Hawkeye)

Por los momentos no pude hacer mas nada que escuchar el inicio de la conversación, tras la primera respuesta del hombre, él comenzó a cortar las telas con la cual me había atado el atacante, ya más o menos desatada busque el encendedor que casualmente le había arrebatado a Havoc esta mañana, el hombre no pareció escuchar el "click" de artefacto y mucho menos el chasquido de el General que en segundo pudo quitarme todo lo que me detenía de poder moverme, con la derecha busque una arma, el hombre no parecía percatarse de que yo tenía armas y ni siquiera se interesó en mirarme.

—Ella, no es como las demás. Para mi, ella es única entre el monto, es hermosa, ideal y mi reina, ¿ahora entiendes? Como sea que te llames. —le respondió haciendo énfasis en "cómo sea que te llames"

Y en el instante justo, pude empujar con la fuerza exacta para que el General hiciera lo siguiente y final que nos daba la victoria y para encerrar a este loco tras las rejas

—Eder. Mi nombre es -

(Narrador)

Final Flash Back.

Eder terminó cayendo lentamente en el piso. Y Roy actuo rapidamente, miro directo hacia Riza y ella entendió que era la hora de irse del lugar, el sin previos aviso tomó su mano y intento hacer lo posible para que aquel hombre no tocara a su Teniente.

Comenzaron a mirar a los lados, buscando algún tipo de salida hasta que se escuchó ... un sonido que informaba que alguien disparó un arma y no se trataba de la Teniente.

—¡Hawkeye! —grito Mustang.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de vida, Eder dio sus últimos segundos al dar un disparo en la espalda a lo que parecía más importante a el, ella.

Apenas llegó el disparo, Mustang se las ingenio para tomar por la cintura a la Teniente medio recostarla en su pecho, siguió mirando a los lado, casi todas la puertas parecían ser reforzadas.

Roy harto de la situación y temeroso por la salud de Riza, se encaminó hacia una de las puertas aun con ella en su pecho, y cuando se disponía a dar un chasquido ..

—No hagas eso —Hablo ella.

—Te tengo que sacar de aquí sea como sea —respondió.

—Mira a tu alrededor, todo lo que está aquí es altamente inflamables.

El instintivamente miró a su alrededor y ella estaba en lo correcto, miro al piso y se vio el piso mojado, de gasolina. Toco la pared, que igualmente estaba mojada y también de gasolina. El sabe controlar las llamas, pero es más riesgoso de lo normal, no importa cuánta concentración de alguna manera una pequeña pisca de fuego y se inunda todo el lugar en segundos, la estructuras del lugar estaba completamente débil, si no lo mataba el fuego o el humo, la estructura del lugar si lo lograra. Una decisión de vida o muerte.

—Pues, valdrá el intento —dijo mirándole, sonriendo triste hacia ella.

Levantó el brazo, para abrir una de las puertas pero ella tomó ese mismo brazo.

—No.

—¿Porque no?

—No hay posibilidad alguna de que salga con vida. —dijo.— lo mas seguro es que esten camino hacia acá.

—¿como podrán localizarnos?

—¿Se le a olvidado el "boton de panico" señor —respondió ella.

El "boton de panico" fue una creativa idea de Kain Fury. Todos los soldados de Mustang tenían uno, era ... un botón rojo, que se encontraba en cualquier artefacto que ellos usaran comúnmente, cada uno con una forma diferente de alertar, el de Riza, era uno el cual al pulsarlo daba un pequeño pinchazo a Black Hayate y el can daba con su paradero.

—No llegarán en el tiempo suficiente para salvarte. —hablo.

—Pero si para salvarte a ti.

—No dejare que mueras !

—Usted es más importante.

—No!, tu eres mas importante! ... —la miró directamente a los ojos— la muerte de Hughes aun me duele en el fondo, tu muerte ... me dejaría sin camino, ¡quiero cambiar Amestris! Ese es mi meta, pero no solo quiero cambiarla porque esta lo amerite. la quiero cambiar por Maes y el bien de su familia, así como también la quiero cambiar por ti, digas lo que digas, he convertido la alquimia incendiaria en algo lo cual tu padre y en el fondo tu no querían, quiero cambiar eso. Además si no fuera por ti quién prefieres que te disparen a ti antes que a mi yo estaría muerto, creo que si te pierdo ... morirá contigo. —suspiro fuertemente, soltando lentamente el xxxagarre de Hawkeye.

Así dar un chasquido, que explotó la puerta principal, a lo lejos se divisaba una luz, la cual lo llevó a la salida mientras caminaba pudo escuchar los ladridos de Hayate eso le ayudó para llegar al final, recién llegaban sus soldados. Miró otra vez hacia Riza. Tienen los ojos medio cerrados, los médicos corrieron a su rescate tomando a Riza y ayudando a Roy a llegar hasta la ambulancia.

Fin ...

([Nota autora: ¡creian que las iba a dejar sin RoyAi-Romantico!, porsupuesto que no !])

(Riza Hawkeye)

Despertaba lentamente, asimilando la luz. Lo primero que llego a mi campo de visión fue el techo, mire a un lado para encontrarme a el General en una silla, medio dormido. Eso me da la conclusión de que si es verdad eso de que cuando estás inconsciente escuchas a las personas que están a tu alrededor, pues estuve escuchar hablar al General durante un largo tiempo.

Flash Back.

—Teniente, ¿cuando sera que despertara? La necesito conmigo cuanto antes, soy un caso perdido con el papeleo, también la necesito para que prepare ese delicioso café que me despierta con tan solo darle un sorbo, para que me mantenga recto en mi trabajo, y que esté al pendiente de si me distraigo en el trabajo —suspiro fuertemente— el hecho de que siempre me entretengo pensando cualquier cosa es más su culpa, aunque no me crea me la paso entretenido pensando en cosas como sus brillantes y indescriptibles ojos ámbar, o en su cabello rubio.. ¿que olor tendrá? ¿sera que me gustara? ¿lo podré saber alguna vez? —sentí como su mano se deslizaba por mi cabello— sera que por lo menos.. pueda hacer algo como esto sin que estés en un hospital, inconsciente y con una herida grave ?

Final Flash Back.

Todavía no podía analizar bien las palabras que me dijo en aquel lugar, así como las que me dijo aquí. ¿Quizás fue la tencion del momento? No, él no era de esas personas que dice las cosas sin pensar. Volví a mirar al lugar que ocupaba, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, es indescriptible y me da un sentimiento el cual no tenía hace años, no puedo decaer ante todo esto aunque sus palabras sean sinceras, aunque sea mutuo o no mi deber es seguir firme.

No puedo decaer ante esos sentimientos. El hecho de que mi corazón lo desee con ansias y mi cerebro lo rechaza rotundamente, es difícil. Aunque no solo puedo pensar en mi ¿que hay con el? ¿que hay con el General Mustang? ... eso mismos, es el General Mustang y yo la Teniente Hawkeye.

No hay duda alguna de lo irresponsable que sería.

Pero... ahora que lo pienso, ¿se puede hacer como si nada?.

Lo que cual me dijo en aquel repugnante lugar, puedo hacer como si estuviera medio inconsciente y se supone que yo no oía lo que salió de su boca aquí. Eso sería lo ideal para la situación y eso es lo que are, por su bien y por el mio, aunque en el fondo suene como algo tan inmaduro e infantil.

Miró otra vez hacia un lado, veo que se revuelve en el asiento, lo más seguro es que se despertara así que cierro los ojos, moviendo la cabeza a un lado fingiendo que aun duermo. Puedo escuchar sus pasó aproximándose hacia mí.

—Vamos Riza ... ¿porque no despiertas ? —dijo dulcemente.

En un instante sentí que entrelazo su mano con la mía, para luego tener el tacto de sus labios en mi mejilla, y su otra mano en mi cuello

—Soy un completo pervertido ¿sabes? No aguanto las ganas de besar tus labios —dijo.—pero ... deseo con mas ancias el dia en el cual pueda tener el derecho de besarlos. Así, sin tener que temer el momento en el cual te des cuenta de lo que hago y saques una pistola de la nada para apuntar hacia mi. —ahora sentía sus labios en mi frente.

Lentamente sentí como su tacto se alejaba de mi cuerpo, y pude escuchar como sus pasos se alejaban, decidí comenzar a hacer algunos movimientos suaves, señal de que despertara, hasta bostezar para luego abrir los ojos

Al mirar hacia su lado, veía como regresaba lentamente, consciente de sus actos supongo.

—Teniente ... ha despertado.

—Si, he despertado señor.

—Me alegra.

*Fin* 


End file.
